


Getaway

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Getaway

**Getaway**

**Pairing:** John Diggle/Lyla Michaels-Diggle

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Word Count:** 405

 

Dig walked into the apartment and threw his coat on the chair. “We need to leave this damn city.”

“You say that every time something bad happens but we never go.” Lyla got up from the sofa. “There’s some left overs in the fridge. Make yourself a sandwich. I’m going to check on Sara.”

Dig walked into the kitchen and pulled the roast beef and things out of the fridge. He started to make a sandwich but stopped and leaned on the counter.

“Are you going to tell me what has you in such a mood?” Lyla moved him out of the way to finish his sandwich.

“We had another close call. Thea went down. All I could see was blood. Oliver kept his head and we managed to get out of there but we had to take Thea to the ER.”

“In her gear?” Lyla looked back at him.

“No. We got most of it off in the van. Oliver has been keeping a change of clothes in one of the compartments since Laurel was …” Dig sighed. “One of these times, it’s going to be me. I have too much to lose.”

“Johnny, leaving this city isn’t going to change the way you are. You are always going to be in the thick of it.” Lyla shrugged. “It’s in your nature.”

“Are you going to tell that to Sara when I get myself killed?” Dig got a beer out of the fridge.

“You know, why don’t we take a trip?” Lyla handed the sandwich to him. “Just long enough to get your head right. You’ve been out of sorts since Laurels death.”

“I think that may be a good idea. I tell Oliver that I won’t be available for a few days. Where should we go?”

“How about Disneyland?” Lyla smiled. “Sara would love it.”

“Are you sure I won’t punch out some mouse?” Dig sat down on the sofa and put his beer and sandwich on the coffee table. “Come here.”

Lyla snuggled close to him. “We both need a break. We should just go make some memories while we do it.”

“Fine. I’ll make the arrangements in the morning.” Dig pulled Lyla close. “It’s just been a really rough couple of months.”

Lyla leaned against his shoulder. “But we still have each other.”

“Yeah we do.” Dig kissed the top of Lyla’s head. “I just want to keep it that way.”    


End file.
